Talk is over rated
by Gacktlover
Summary: Two years after graduation and their lives are totally diffrent. Oliver is stuck between a fiance and a best friend who wont talk. And he is about to find out why. Please read and review. Rated T just in case.
1. Why?

"Olly I am so happy for you!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"Thank you, Miles. Have you talked to Lilly lately?"

I glanced at him. Did he seriously have to ask? He knew that I hadn't. Why would I?

I hadn't said a word to her in two years. Not since we graduated. That day had ruined and changed both of our lives. It is not like it was in any way her fault. I was totally to blame.

"You two really need to talk Miles. If I am going to marry her , I need to know my wife and my best friend don't hate each other. Why do you two hate each other anyways?"

"We don't hate each other…you don't know what happened?"

"No. Neither you or Lilly have told me."

"She really never told you why?"

"No I just said that. She came home after the accident and just never talked to you or about you."

"Sorry I thought you knew."

"What is going on? What happened between you and her?"


	2. Two years before

Two years before

"Miles cant you please go to this party with me? I can't tell Oliver without you. "

"I am not sure if I can. I have a date with Aaron."

"Again?"

"Yah he is pretty sweet."

"Miles, it has been on and off for the past two years. Just stop stringing him along. Please. You have dumped him for Josh, then Jake, then David, then Nick, then Jake, then Leslie."

"Haha. You are saying that I keep going back to Leslie?"

"No I believe I was saying Jake."

"Same person."

"Do you get the point though? Just don't hurt Aaron again. One of these days he will just leave."

"Lills, is it possible to love someone so much you don't want to be with them?"

"I donno. You tell me. You seem to know firsthand."

"I am going to tell Aaron tonight that I love him."

"Awe, how sweet. I am so happy for the both of you."

Just then my phone started vibrating. "Hold on one sec Lil. I got to answer this."

"Hello…Jake…You are in town?....tonight.." I watched Lilly shake her head violently. "Plans?….No… I can cancel them…No not a problem…Lilly? No she wont wanna come to the party… sounds great…You two bye."

"Miley if you go to that party it will break Aarons heart and **I will never talk to you again."**


	3. What he doesn't know won’t hurtRight?

_I love that people are reading my story but I would really also like some feedback from my readers. I value your opinion and would like to know if there is anything you'd like to see happen in this story. I at any point , if there is something a lot of you do not like, am willing to re-write it ._

_With much love _

_Gacktlover_

_P.S Miley is in bold and Aaron is in italics_

**Chapter 3: What he doesn't know won't hurt ...Right?**

"Lils, I can just cancel on Aaron. I mean how often do I see Jake?" I asked

She just glared at me. I knew what she wanted to say was probably really true. But she did not say it because she knew I would not listen. I was horrible at listening to her. Expecially when it involved Jake or Aaron. Or even both.

Lilly just shook her head and left. I went to my room to find the perfect outfit for tonight. How could I going to this party hurt me and Aaron relationship? He never had to find out. My phone went off.

_Miley I can't wait till tonight. I have so many plans. I love you so much_

**Aaron I love you too. **

_Wait…did you just you loved me too? I mean I always knew but you have never voiced it_

**Aaron I cannot make it. Something came up. Please forgive me.**

_Sure Miles. I Live you. See you tomorrow I guess._

I stared at my phone for awhile. After awhile I set it down and got dressed. I ran into my dad as I walked downstairs.

"You look cute, Bud."

"Yah…Thanks so I am off."

I was out the door before he could mention Aaron. I jumped into my car and drove off. My mind was blank. But I preferred it that way. If I thought about him I didn't know what I would do. I knew meeting up with Jake was a bad plan. But didn't I always give in, in the end.

From a mile away I could tell the party was huge. I sighed and walked in. Jake was standing at the door. Why couldn't I breathe? Jake greeted me with a hug. He led me towards a room. But I stopped him.

"I am so glad you could make it. I was worried you wouldn't come."

"Don't I always come for you?"

"You really must love me." He said pulling me into a kiss.

I pulled away and I heard sniffles behind me.


	4. Losing what I need most

_I hate to say this but if I get no reviews on this story I will be forced to remove it. I hate to say it but I feel if there are no reviews then no one enjoys this story. And why keep up a story that my readers do not like? I see no reasoning behind leaving it up. So please review if you would like to save this story._

_P.S Miley is in bold and Aaron is in italics_

_Chapter 4: Losing what I need most_

I turned to see Aaron standing right behind me. I gasped.

"I came to find you. I guess I found out a little more about you. And an answer to my question." I looked at him. And as I watched him shift around my heart sunk.

"Aaron please let…"

"No Miles I am tired of your excuses. Don't even try to fix this. We are over. And this time for good." He started to walk away but turned back around. "I was going to ask you to marry me tonight." He threw the ring at me. "But I have no use for it anymore."

Then he ran out the door. It was the worst break-up me and him had had. And trust me there had been so interesting ones. I couldn't breathe. I started to cry. Jake just stood there. Trying to understand what exactly he had just witnessed. I had screwed up really badly this time. So I left the party.

I sent Aaron a message. **Aaron he kissed me. You know by the end of the night I would have ended up with you. I always do. Just like the day of prom. I will marry you. **

Seconds I had my response. _I think we need to talk. I still want to marry you. I always will. Lilly helped me find you. She is here with me. She says she isn't too happy with you. I love you. Stay where you are. We will be there in a few. _

I stood waiting for almost an hour. I shouldn't have taken them this long to make it back. I tried calling both of them. I watched Jake stare at me. But I didn't dare go talk to him. I got in my car and drove down the road. After I had driven about six miles I saw flashing lights and ambulances. I stopped the car and ran up. There on the ground lay Lilly and Aaron.

A man looked at me. I was hysterical now. I had tears down my face. "Who are you?"

"I am Aaron fiancé. What happened?"

"There was a car accident. It appears as if he was doing a U-turn."

"Oh my gosh! He was coming back for me. Are they going to be okay?"

"We can't tell yet"

"What about her baby?"

"She is pregnant?" the man asked in a worried voice. " I wish we had known before. I need to go talk to someone. Stay here we may have some more questions for you."

I sat on the ground and cried.


	5. Reason why

"Is that why you and Lily never talked again?" Oliver asked

"It is a little part of it."

"It is not like either of them died."

"Aaron might as well have. He is still in that stupid coma." I paused. "And it was really hard on Lilly. It really affected her."

He glanced up at me. "What exactly do you mean?"

"She was pregnant. She was going to tell you that night. But instead she was helping Aaron look for me."

"Why did neither of you tell me?"

"Because it was to painful on the both of you."

"I wish I'd known. She went through all that pain alone. I need to go to her now."

"Well I best be off too. Aaron awaits."

"You must really love him."

"Yah I guess so. But today is special. His parents are pulling the plug today. I want…no I need to say good-bye."

"Promise me you will try to talk to Lilly?" he said hugging me

"I will."


	6. Say Goodbye

I walked up and grabbed Aaron's hand. No one was around just as I had hoped no one would be. Then I heard someone behind me.

"Miley," I heard a stern sad voice say.

"This is my entire fault. I am so sorry. Mrs…"

"Please call me mom, or at least Trudy."

"Mom?"

"My son always loved you. Even though at sometimes I questioned you, you loved him. You have become my daughter the past years. This is not your fault it was a freak accident. i wish it hadn't come to tis though." She paused and turned to leave but then turned back to me, pulling a box out of her pocket "I know you have the engagement ring. I want you to have the wedding rings. They were family heirlooms. I promised them to Aaron so they are yours. I am glad you are my daughter."

"Mom, I cant take these. What about Andrew or Jessica. They deserve them more than me."

"They said they belong to you, just as I did. I want you to pass them onto your kids someday."

I pulled her into a hug and cried. "I miss him so much."

She rubbed my back. "I know you do. I wish we could have seen you to as a family. But I guess this is what is going to happen."

We stood there for I don't know how. She held me and I cried.

"Miley, it won't be too long. We have all said goodbye this morning. I will leave you here for a little bit. Say good bye to my amazing son."

After she left I dared to look at the ring in the box. They were beautiful. I slid mine on my finger and looked at it. I climbed onto the bed and laid next to Aaron and buried my head on his body and sobbed. I wished that he could hug me. He could comfort me. I laid there for what seemed like an hour. Then climbed out of the bed and tried to straighten out my hair.

"Miley." I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Lily. What are you doing here?"

"Olly, he told me you might need support. I told him it needed to be me. You needed your best friend."

"OI I do." I said hugging her.

"He loved you Miles. I promise you."

"I know. I just wish I had loved him as much. I couldn't though. I kept sheltering myself from heart. But all I did was this. Lily, I am so sorry."

"I forgive you."

The doctor along with all of Aarons family came in and gathered around. We were all hugging.

"It is time." The doctor announced. We all turned to him. "Have you all said your good-byes?"

We all nodded.

He went over to the machines and turned them off. Aarons chest stopped raising as much but did not stop. The doctor looked shock.

"HE is breathing on his own."

No one spoke for a while but finally I had to ask. "What does that mean?"

"I can't say. He has not breathed on his own for two years. if it is okay with you guys, I want to run some test. This might be good news, Or just prolonging the inevitable. It is possible that without the machines it will just take a little for everything to shut down."

We all nodded to shocked to respond back.

We all stayed the whole night in the hospital room. Nothing changed in his condition. But nothing worsened either. After everyone had fallen asleep except me and Trudy, I climbed up next to Aaron and fell asleep.


End file.
